heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Tramp
Tramp is the male protagonist and true main protagonist from the 1955 film Lady and the Tramp and the tritagonist in its 2001 sequel Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. He is a handsome smart street dog as well as the husband of Lady, and the loving father of Scamp, Annette, Collette and Danielle. Personality In the first film, Tramp has a dream to become a house dog he always wanted. He is a laid-back character, and it's implied that he's flirtatious when he had past girlfriends which causes Lady to become mad at him. At the end however he came back and protects the Baby from the evil Rat. He is smart, and can outwit his enemies. In the sequel he is a firm, but fun loving, father of Scamp, Annette, Colette and Danielle . Tramp was trying to make Scamp happy, but Scamp was furious at him and punished Tramp. At the end, Tramp was happy that Scamp is being a house dog. Apperance tramp is a medium sized, scruffy looking dog. He is mostly dark gray with lighter gray muzzle and stomach. After he is taken in by Jim Dear and Darling, he wears a red collar with a diamond shaped license. also has cream color stripe that goes down his muzzle to his chest. Lady and the Tramp Tramp is introduced as a wise-cracking, stray mutt who admires the life of a rogue loner. Often seen alone, the Tramp doesn't appear to have family or friends outside of the local mutts he runs into from time to time, such as Peg and Bull or Tony and Joe two Italian restaurant owners. Nevertheless, he lives his life with a carefree aura and rascally-fun nature. While out and about in New England, where he regularly rests and feast at various restaurants, he overhears Jock and Trusty attempting to explain what a baby is to Lady. Tramp gives his opinion on the matter, which is somewhat negative. Annoyed with Tramp, Jock and Trusty order him out of the yard. Later on, Tramp rescues Lady, whom he calls "Pidge" from a pack of alley dogs. Lady reveals that she has been muzzled, and so Tramp attempts to help her take it off. He takes her to the local zoo, when he is able to manipulate a beaver into removing the device, by claiming it will help the beaver haul logs. That night, Tramp takes Lady out for a night on the town. he reveals that he goes to different houses each for scraps and that he has a different name at every one of them. That night, he takes Lady to a small Italian returant , where they are served spaghetti and meatballs by the owner, Tony. Tramp takes Lady home, but on the way back, she is picked up by the dogcatcher. After he finds Lady, who has been released from the pound, he attempts to apologise. However, an enraged Lady confronts him on rumors she heard at the pound regarding Tramp's multiple past girlfriends. She forced him to leave, and Tramp was very sad, no thanks to her rejection, and left dejected. However, he soon hears Lady barking furiously as if she was in trouble and rushes back. Lady reveals that a rat has gotten into the baby's room, and so Tramp rushes to stop it. He is able to successfully kill the rat but is found by Aunt Sarah. She calls the dogcatcher to take him to the pound. However, Tramp is released due to the combined efforts of Jock and Trusty, who had overheard Lady's owners Jim Dear and Darling talking after they discovered the rat that Tramp had killed. The next Christmas, it's revealed that Tramp has been made a member of the family by Jim Dear and Darling. He and Lady have become the parents of four puppies: three girls that look identical Lady and a son that looks identical to him. Tramp was happy to be a house dog instead of a stray, now that he's with Lady. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure The second film shows that Tramp's relationship with his son, Scamp has become somewhat strained due to Scamp's desire to be a "wild dog." One day, Scamp makes a mess in the living room and is chained outside. Even though, Tramp makes an accident to him since he can't stop acting wild on the street. Tramp comes to talk to Scamp, but they soon get into an argument and Tramp leaves. Later on, Scamp runs away from home and Tramp blames himself for his son leaving home because he was too harsh with him. He realizes that he needs to understand Scamp better. After Scamp joins a dog pack known as the "Junkyard Dogs," Scamp learns of his father's infamous reputation. Unknown to Scamp, the pack's leader, Buster was once Tramp's protégé, and now seeks revenge on Tramp. Buster later learns that Scamp is his son. When Scamp is asked by Buster to steal a chicken from his family's picnic, Tramp soon arrives and talk softly to him. He asks Scamp to come home just as Buster arrives and confronts Tramp for betraying their friendship. When Scamp chooses to stay with Buster, Tramp feels sad and brokenhearted and leaves after telling Scamp that he ca return home when he's had enough of being a Junkyard dog. However, later that night, a young stray Angel arrives and tells him and Lady that Scamp is in trouble. He and Angel race to the dog pound and Tramp saves Scamp from getting killed by a vicious bull mastiff named Reggie Later, Scamp apologizes to his father for running away from home, and Tramp in return apologizes to Scamp for being too hard on him. He was thinking that he and Scamp can go to the river to howl, promising to lighten up. Afterward, the dogs reconcile and head home after Scamp retrieves his collar from Buster back at the junkyard. In the end, the family adopts Angel as a member of the family and Tramp was happy that Scamp became a house dog instead of being a stray after all. One Hundred and One Dalmatians In the 1961 film One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Tramp along with Lady makes a cameo during the Twilight Bark scene. Cameos Tramp and Lady make cameo appearances at the end This is Your Life, Donald Duck. Lady and Tramp make a cameo appearance in the Bonkers episode "Casabonkers". They are briefly seen eating spaghetti together at the Rubber Room. In the first Kingdom Hearts, Traverse Town has three districts. In the third district, one can spot a fountain of Lady and Tramp. Tramp and Lady make a cameo in the forms of silhouettes at the end of The Lion King 1½. Tramp makes a cameo appearance along with Lady in the Mickey Mouse episode "Third Wheel". Tramp makes a cameo appearance in Ralph Breaks the Internet. House of Mouse Tramp makes several appearances as a guest in the television series House of Mouse, usually sitting with Lady. Most of their scenes mimic the spaghetti scene from the film. In "Dining Goofy" Tramp and Lady were used as examples for Ludwig Von Drake's new dining options. Tramp makes several appearances as a guest in the television series House of Mouse usually sitting with Lady. Most of their scenes mimic the spaghetti scene from the film. In "Dining Donald" Tramp and Lady were used as examples for Ludwig Von Drake's new dining options. In Tramp and Lady's spaghetti meal was stolen by Humphrey the Bear.Tramp was referenced in the episode "the Mouse who to came,to dinner during the celebrity roast; as the joke went, Lady was looking for him, to which Goofy exclaims, "Hey, Lady, I found the Tramp!" as a jab. Once Upon a Time Tramp, portrayed by Garry Garneau, makes a cameo in human form, in the Season 4 episode "The Apprentice" as a customer of the Italian restaurant where Emma Swan and Captain Hook share a romantic dinner. Tramp shares the famous spaghetti kiss with Lady , herself in human form. Knowing that other animals like Jimmy Cricket and Gus are transformed into humans by The Evil Queen's curse, it was plausibly effective also for Tramp. Kingdom Hearts In the first Kingdom Hearts, Traverse Town has three districts. In the third district, one can spot a fountain of Lady and Tramp. Disney Parks In World of Color, Tramp was seen enjoying spaghetti with Lady during the "So Close" scene at Disney California Adveture Tramp can be seen inDisney's Hollywood Studios version of Fantasic! '' during the floating bubble montage. At the Magic Kingdom Tramp and other characters from the film are prominently featured at Tony's Town Square Restaurant In the same park, Tramp and Lady briefly appear in ''Once Upon a Time, during Mrs Potts narration. In the spring, Epcot's's Flower and Garden Festival feature Lady and the Tramp topiaries. At Disney's Pop Century Resort a section of the resort is dedicated to Tramp and Lady in the form of statues. Category:Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Street Urchins Category:Poor characters Category:Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Dogs Category:Pets Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Disney characters